True Wonderland
by yin-yang werewolf
Summary: a differen look on Alice in wonderland. male/male ongoing and updated when chapters are done. enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Authoress note.

True Wonderland.

Ok. I know I haven't updated in a long time. I've been busy. I hope you like my new story. I got from reading Tchy's Asylum. I like how they used made wonderland different. I took the idea of the characters having a human form. Nothing else. This will be a male/male story so please if you don't like don't read. I know you might be wondering why I'm doing an a/n not on the story. It is because I'm writing this at school and at first this wasn't going to be posted here. Just for my personal use. But I deiced to let you here at enjoy. So enjoy and review.

Yin-yang.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex Daniel

_While one never knows it Wonderland changes. It was not like what little Alice saw, the innocence yet mad world. The real Wonderland was a dark and frightful place. The creatures and animals were not like real ones. The real world was not in fact ruled by the queen and king, but by something more powerful than everyone in Wonderland. Alice didn't see that dark world she saw what she wanted to see. This is the story of the Wonderland inhibits before, during, and after Alice came down the rabbit hole. _

It was mid morning when Vice, know as the Mad Hatter to a lot of people, heard the sound of laughter. Now that wasn't unusual, seeing as him and Mick, the March Hare, was always laughing. No this was the laugh that sent everyone in Wonderland running. It was the laugh of the Cheshire Cat. Vice sighed, wondering why his best friend decided to pay him a visit. As if reading his mind the cat, who likes to be called by his closets friends Chesh, appeared before him.

"Chesh, how are you this day?" The golden eyes of the cat winkled in amusement.

"Why, Vice I was just taking a walk through Wonderland, looking for a good place to take a nap, when who should I see, Mick, sitting there talking to someone in pure white. Now, I thought to my self, why would your little hare be doing that? So I thought I drop by and see if there was any problem." If it was possible Chess grin had gotten bigger and looked liked it would split his face in half.

Vice blinked, trying to remember what Mick was telling him this morning, The hatter had be distracted with watching his cute little hare get dress, to really take in what Mick was saying. Something about his cousin who likes to wear white from head to toe. Wait. What did the cat say? Figure in pure white? Oh Yes.

"Well, why I appreciate your worry, there is no need for it. That is Mick's cousin; Mick is just helping him settle in to Wonderland, picking out his house, and finding work." "Oh really will than, I think I shall keep you company till he gets back." The Hatter smiled and handed the cat a cup of tea. "Do sit down then my friend."

"I'm very thankful for auntie and uncle to allow you to come here. And so soon before your birthday too."

Mick sighed shacking his head. His companion laughed, a very soothing laugh, like one would hear form their mother after something had scared him.

"Really Mick, I'm the one who should be thankful to you. If it wasn't for you I would have now idea of where to being. It wouldn't have accrued to me to go to the palace to get a job. You also helped me find my home. In perfect distance to my new job. Really, I be no where with out you."

Said hare looked over to his little cousin. Who in reality was little, not even reaching 5'1" everyone had to kneel before him to look into his eyes. Which made it look they were bowing down to him. It was one of the thing that made everyone in their family hate little Fari. The other thing was that he was the only white rabbit in the whole family. An abomination to the eyes of the elder.

"Don't worry Fari. I'm happy to help you out. You are my favorite cousin. Now come I want you to met Vice, my mate."

March hare stop when he realized that Fari wasn't walking next to him. A glance behind him show that the white rabbit was frozen in the middle of the path.

"You have a mate? But you are only twenty!" "{sigh} Little Fari, for us we reach maturity at thirteen, it is perfect normal for me to have a mate at twenty." "YOU MEAN THAT'S WHY MOTHER AND FATHER LET ME MOVE OUT ON MY OWN???!!!! I thought it was because I was more mature than other my age by working to help pay the bills and put food on the table."

Mick put his arms around Fari to stop his panic attack. That came up form being late home one night and resulted in a very unthinkable, untellable punishment. Since than the white rabbit has had an unrealistic fear of being late to anything.

"Come my little cousin, its time for tea. We don't want to keep Vice waiting." "Ok."

First chapter.

The True Wonderland


	3. Chapter 3

Fari looked all around him, taking in the trees and the sky. He had never been this far into wonderland before. The rabbit hope that he was able to remember which way to go and come, so he won't be late to any important meetings. Fari walked two steps behind Mick, who was leading him to his home that he shared with Vice. _How weird that mother and father didn't tell me about coming to age at thirteen. _ He didn't know that, _really now that I think about it, I don't know a lot of things. _That is true, for the little white rabbit, even with all his hard work, was keep from the truth about his race.

It was the sound of dark laughter that made Fari look up, and out of his thoughts. The sound alone made him want to run for it, not wanting to meet the person that it came from. Looking up at Mick, who just smiled and shock his head, kept a walking.

"Come along Fari. I don't want Chess to get Vice in trouble."

Said rabbit looked on in shocked. His cousin knows who the laugh belonged to, and wasn't scared of it? He ran to catch up with the hare, got right behind him, and stay there as they walked up to the gate. The March Hare laughed to himself at his little cousin's actions.

"Oh Chess, how are you doing? I didn't know you were coming by." "{hahaha} yes, yes, I stop by to see how old hatter here was doing while you were away." "OLD! Why Chess you are older then me!" "Yes I'm but here the difference; I know how to still have fun."

The was sounds of a struggle, as if Vice and Chess were fighting, than a yelp of pain. "Oh my! You broke my tea cup! How dare you!"

The laughter came again and Fair looked around his cousin and saw two men wrestling. A tall man with orange hair with a top hat was on top of the other. That man made the white rabbit's heart stops in his chest. The man had grayish-black hair with birth blue highlights. Two cat ears came up from his head, same color as his hair, and from what little he could see of it, that tail was the same. Bright growing green eyes look over to where Fari and Mick where, and the grin that was on his face grow even larger, if that was possible.

A yelp of pain broke Fari out of his daze, he blink and realized that the top hat man was on the table, the green-eye one gone.

"Vice! Are you ok? That was very rude of Chess to just disappear like that." March hare was just a fussing as he went over to help his mate off the table. "That rude cat. Someone should cut his tail off!"

The chilling laughter came again, this time right by the white rabbit's ear, before a weight settled on his shoulders. Fari looked down and there was nothing there, than in a blink of an eye there were two strong arms incased in black and blue fishnets.

"Now that's not nice. See how mean your elder cousin is little rabbit. It's amazing how people, Vice, can stand to be around him. Now what is the name of you?"

Fari just stood there, not know what to say to the man behind him. A head came down and green eyes with a grin meet red eyes and a slightly open mouth.

"what's the matter? Cat got you tong? {Hahaha}"

Fari looked at the man in front of him. "That was a very bad joke. Were you trying to be funny?" instead of being offended he laughed harder. "You're quite the catch. My name is the Cheshire Cat, other wise knows as Chess. It's a pleasure to meet you. And your name?" Chess stock his hand out and the rabbit took it. "Fari, or white rabbit. It's a pleasure to meet you to."

**Hope you like it yin**


End file.
